Untold Love
by VI Souske
Summary: what happens when Bakura meddles when no one wants him to? what happens when two boys find their feelings? YXY i know this summary sucks but this is my first fic so i want reveiws, good and bad, flames if you must.
1. Akward beginings

"talk"

'thoughts'

/yuugi mind link/

/yami mind link/

Hidden Secrets

Chapter 1

Yuugi paced outside the Domino high school waiting for his friends. He looked up at his dark to find said person staring lully at him with a smile on his face. Yuugi quickly looked away and blushed.

'He's so beautiful' thought Yami as he realized Yuugi had seen him in his trance. Why couldn't he tell him how beautiful he looked, how even though the dark was supposed to protect his light, it seemed like the light was protecting the dark. Whenever the light so much as looked at him that he felt safe, and at home. Yuugi presented a warmth that made Yami feel empty without.

Just as Yuugi looked away, the rest of the gang was coning out of the school. Tristan and Serenity were holding hands and talking about their homework, Bakura had Ryou in his arms and wouldn't let go for his life, Joey and Seto were fighting over some stupid homework project, they were trying to act normal which was pointless because everyone knew the two were dating, and Anzu and her new bf, Duke, were kissing.

'Why does everyone but me have a boyfriend?' thought Yuugi and Yami at the same time. The gang walked over and Bakura could tell that both boys felt left out.

"Hey you guys, don't you have personal lives? I mean you are the best two looking guys in school, other than my Ryou of course."

"But Bakura," said Ryou "We don't want anyone else in our group, Duke is the only exception. So if they want personal lives, they'd have to date each other and we don't even know which way they swing."

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Yuugi and Yami shouted at the same time.

"Well which way do you swing or are you bi?" To everyone's surprise, especially Joeys, it was Serenity who posed the question. Yuugi shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want them finding out he was gay. Yami just pointed to Joey and Seto.

"Well that means Yami's gay and Yuugi's gay" said Tristan.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU SAY THAT?" screamed Yuugi.

"Well," said Seto "It's obvious, you didn't say you were gay, but if you were straight you would have completely rejected the idea, yelled at us, and called us idiots for even thinking that." Yuugi just looked at his feet until he stopped blushing. "Hey, wait. Yami pointed at us and Tristan said he was gay. What in the hell?"

" Oh, come on you two. The entire freakin' school knows your dating, let alone us." Said Anzu after separating Dukes lips from hers.

"Well, in that case…" Joey said right before he gave Seto a passionate kiss. After he pulled away Joey said, "I've been holding that back all day."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: this is my first fic so I want the cold hard truth. Tell me straight. BE BRUTAL!

VI Souske XD


	2. Bakura's magic

"talk"

'thought'

/yuugi mind link/

Yami mind link

**Untold Love**

**Ch. 2- Bakuras Magic**

"Well," said Bakura. "Do you guys like anybody?"

"IS THAT REALLY ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS?" yelled Yami.

"No, no one that I can think of at the moment." said a finally unblushing Yuugi. The light looked up to see what he thought was a hurt looking Yami but a second later the dark was back to normal and the light shook off the thought.

"Yami obviously has something to hide," Bakura had on one of his famous smirks. "Shall we find out what?" He then closed his eyes and put a truth spell on the said dark.

"Do you like one of us or someone outside the group?" asked an extremely curious looking Seto

"One of the group." Yami sounded like he was in a trance and spoke unblinkingly.

"Oh really, and of course it's a guy. So is it a straight guy or a gay guy?" this time it was Ryou's turn to ask.

"Gay, otherwise, there would be no point in pursuing my liking of said person." The gang was in awe as Yami had talked like a college professor and he was falling every one of his classes.

"My turn," said Yuugi "Is he taller or shorter than you?" This would have been a dumb question but Yuugi wanted to clear his name. As he was the only gay male shorter than the dark.

Yami started to shake violently, he was fighting the spell and unfortunately for them he was winning. Yami broke the spell and just stared at everyone until he said, "I'm not answering that one." Bakura again closed his eyes and this time put an obedience curse on the dark.

"This will get interesting." said a slightly smirking Bakura. Then in Egyptian he told Yami, "I want you to kiss whoever you like, place is your choice. "You could tell he was enjoying this, no one knew what he was saying, it would be a fiasco.

Yami turned around and looked at the group, he said in Egyptian to the yami behind him, "You have to promise to lift the spell as soon as I kiss him."

"I promise"

"Close your eyes everyone" they did as Yami told them and soon Bakura and Yami were the only two people to have their eyes open. Yami walked over and stood in front of Yuugi.

I'm sorry light Yuugi opened his eyes in time to see Yami collide their lips together. The dark expected the light to push him away but not only did he not push away, he leaned into the kiss and even let a slight moan escape his lips. At the sound of the moan the rest of the gang opened their eyes and began to stare at the two in awe.

Yami finally pulled away from his lights soft lips and saw the look on the hikari's face. What had he done? Yami ran away blushing leaving a group of awed teens to contemplate what just happened. He ran to the park and sat down on a bench. He put his hands down beside him and felt the heart with his and Yuugi's initials carved in it. He closed his side of the mind link, before he could feel the shock and questions flood him. He, Yami Atemu had just kissed Yuugi Mouto and run off, he was a coward.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: thanks to WithoutYou19 for the review and don't worry, its coming.


	3. Avioding

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

/yuugi mind link/

Yami mind link

**Untold Love**

**Ch.3- Avoiding**

Yuugi couldn't believe what just happened. Yami kissed him, and he kissed back. Why? Why did he kiss back and why did he have a feeling in his stomach that told him he hurt his yami by staring like that.

"WHY DID HE DO THAT BAKURA?" Joey was screaming at the top of his lungs. "WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM TO DO?"

"I told him he had to kiss who he liked and then he made me promise to lift the spell right when he kissed him, know I know why.

"Well that was low, even for you!" Anzu said after preventing Duke from kissing her.

"I think I'm going to go home now. I doubt Yami will be coming, so he'll probably bunk with one of you. Give me a call when he shows up." Yuugi scared his friends, because he was talking like a dead zombie.

Yuugi and Yami both had a long weekend ahead of them, but thank Ra it was a weekend, otherwise they would have to see each other at school the next day.

Yami walked around the streets of Domino until the streetlights came on. Normally Yuugi would be worried about him but he probably didn't even care, he was probably to mad at Yami to worry about his well-being. Yami decided to sleep over at Joey's house that night. BAD IDEA. Joey and Seto were busy all night and the dark couldn't sleep a wink.

_Ring ring_

Yuugi picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hey Yug, just called to tell you that your other half is over at my place and says he'll probably stay all weekend. Want me to persuade him to go home?"

"No, as long as it's alright with you he can stay over there" Yuugi hung up the phone and went to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: sorry it was so short I had writers block when I wrote this chappy. Thanks to all you who reviewed I didn't think I'd get so many. Oh, by the way, super thanx to fallen-angel-of-repression it is such an honor to have your aprovel,_ Bows over and over_. I did take some of the smaller details from your story, which is totally awesome by the way.

Well I'll update soon, I hope. BYE. ;p


	4. Confusion

"talking"

'thoughts'

/yuugi mind link/

(yami mind link)

**Untold Love**

**Ch 4- Confusion**

It was Sunday morning and Yuugi got up and was dressed by 8 o'clock.

'I want to see Yami but I don't know what to say to him. Still, something inside me is telling me I might die if I don't see him again!'

**Yami's POV**

'That look on his face, it was full of shock and misunderstanding. I hurt him; emotionally scarred him for life. I don't deserve him anyway, he can do a lot better than a 3,000 year old virgin. I hate remembering that, stop talking to yourself you idiot.' I was in Joey's kitchen eating breakfast, it was 8:30 and the two love birds were finally asleep. THANK RA. I got up and left to the arcade, I figured that no one else would be there. Little did I know that the one person that I didn't want to see would be there.

**Yuugi's POV**

'It's early, maybe I can play my favorite game at the arcade.' As I walked to the arcade I thought about what happened yesterday and how whenever I thought about it my heart started beating faster. What is this emotion I'm feeling, what did it mean, how could I control… I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by Yami, who I had apparently run into.

"Sorry" we said at the same time. Yami obviously didn't want to talk to me, not that I think he could have through his vicious blushing, so he let me through the doors of the arcade and then followed. There was only one other kid there and it was some nerd playing digital chess. Yami and I walked over to our favorite video games and pulled out our quarters. His game was so far away from mine and I didn't really like that.

"Why do I care, Ra, he slept over at Joey's last night and now when I don't know what to say to him I want to talk to him. I don't make any sense." I whispered to myself. 'Why am I freaking out like this? Why does that stupid kiss keep coming back? Why do I keep seeing his soft lips that taste the way lavender smells while he smells like honey?' I shook my head and started playing my game while thinking, 'I don't like Yami, I don't like Yami…' over and over in my head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: sorry this ones short too but if I kept going it would have ended up being super long so I settled with short.

By the way the longest time between updates will probably be a week because I have the entire thing written I just have to type it. ;p


	5. ArcadeYami's POV

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Yuugi mind link/

(Yami mind link)

**Untold Love**

**Chapter 5- Arcade/Yami's POV**

**Yami's POV**

I was walking to the arcade when I started thinking about yesterday. 'He has such soft lips, they tasted like cherries, which was weird cause he smelled like lavender. Why did he kiss back, does he love me too? No, he couldn't, that look on his face said it all, no way could he..' I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I crashed into Yuugi. 'Shit' I thought to myself, ' now what am I going to do, damnit I'm turning really red, I can tell!'

"Sorry" we said at the same time. Yuugi just smiled and I let him into the arcade. The only other person there was some nerd wasting his quarters on digital chess. We each went to our favorite video games and pulled out our quarters. Yuugi's was far away from mine, good. 'Now I don't to have to worry about making even more of an idiot of myself than I already am.'

I started playing my game and after a while the dumb nerd finally ran out of quarters and left so it was just me and my Yuugi. 'Did I just say MY Yuugi! I'm glad he didn't hear me, he might have killed me!' more time passed and all I could think about was Yuugi, about how silky his hair was and how nice his ass looked in those leather pants. 'Did I just say that too, oh great!'

Eventually, sometime after 10 o'clock, I decided to leave. When I turned around I found myself face to face with Yuugi. He looked sad and he obviously couldn't talk so I used the mind link.

(Light, what's wrong? You look sad.)

/ How could do that? How/

(It's not my fault, Bakura's magic..)

/ Not that you idiot! How could you leave me all alone like that, I thought you cared about me/ Yuugi yelled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my chest, crying.

(Oh, it's only that. I thought you were mad at me because of the…) I never finished my sentence because of the shock I received as Yuugi pressed his sweet cherry lips against mine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I looked over my fic and realized that all my chappies are short so I'll probably start posting 2 at a time. i'm super sorry that this is so short :(

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I'd just like to say keep them coming, the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to type. I'll still update whether you do or not, but I'll update sooner if you review.


	6. ArcadeYuugi's POV

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Yuugi mind link/

(Yami mind link)

**Untold Love**

**Chapter 6- Arcade/Yuugi's POV**

**Yuugi's POV**

Time went by and the nerd finally left, that just left me and my Yami. 'Damnit, did I just say that I'm glad Yami didn't hear that, he might start getting ideas about me liking him.' More time passed and no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on my game my mind kept wandering back to that kiss. I started seeing things about Yami I had never seen before, like his amazing figure and how his skin is just tan enough, not to mention he had a nice ass. 'Oh my Ra, did I just say that! There is definitely something wrong with me. I think I'm falling for him.' XD

Other than seeing Yami in a whole new light, my mind also wandered to the nightmare I had the night before. I dreamt that Yami had to leave and that he would never come back. Ever since then I had been afraid that if I didn't have him near me that I would never see him again.

It was a little past ten and Yami looked like he was ready to leave. 'I have to talk to him! If I don't I think I'll ever see him again.' I walked over to him and reached him just as he turned around. He looked at me and I could tell that he was worried, this oddly made me feel better. He could tell that I wasn't going to be able to talk so started talking through the mind link.

(Light, what's wrong? You look sad.)

/ How could you do that? How/

(It's not my fault, Bakura's magic…)

/Not that you idiot! How could you leave me like that, I thought you cared about me/ I yelled through the mind link as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest crying.

( Oh, it's just that. I thought you were mad at me because of the…)

I didn't let him finish as I had pressed my lips against his lavender ones. 'Why am I doing this, I don't like Yami. But he's such a good kisser! Why did I just say that! Because it's true.' I removed my arms from his waist and put them around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and slightly picked me up, giving me a chance to concentrate on the kiss instead of not falling over.

/Promise you'll never leave me or I'll stop/

(I promise as long as you don't stop!)

/Deal/

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: again sorry, I didn't realize how short they were when I wrote them.

I told you two at a time and look I kept my word! ;p

Well got to go type more.


	7. Boing Filler Crap

A/N: this chappie is the shortest one so don't kill me, because I'm probably going to post it with 8, 9, and 10.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Yuugi mind link/

(Yami mind link)

**Untold Love**

**Chapter 7- Boring Filler Crap**

**Yami's POV**

Promise you'll never leave me or I'll stop/

(I promise as long as you don't stop!)

/Deal/

'Does this mean Yuugi loves me too?' I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

"No!" said Yuugi, pulling us apart. "Not here, let's go home."

"Okay." I wondered why Yuugi was doing this; he couldn't love me, not the 3,000 year old virgin. 'Damn, I remembered that again! But it's not something to be ashamed of; it just means you've never been in love. Don't think like that, it's a bad thing! No it's not!' I had lost another argument with my conscience.

(Yuugi, why did you kiss me?) I asked as I looked into his bright pools of amethyst.

/I really don't know Pharaoh. Something told me that it was what I should do. I know how corny that sounds but that's the truth. /

(Well whatever reason you did it for, I'm glad you did it, I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after what happened yesterday. But that was yesterday and I'd like to put it behind me, if you don't mind. Come on, let's go home.)

/Okay. / He grinned at me and we walked home together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once again, so sorry. (Bows and begs for forgiveness.)


	8. Love

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Yuugi mind link/

(Yami mind link)

**Untold Love**

**Chapter 8- Love**

**Yuugi's POV**

'I don't know why I did that but I'm glad that I did it too.' All the way home I thought to myself to see if I could find a reason to explain my actions. No matter how hard I thought about it and no matter which way I looked at it I kept coming to the same answer.

/Yami, have you ever been in love/ it was a serious question but knowing Yami he probably would answer with something sarcastic.

(You know what Yuugi; I think I am right now.) All I could do was blush and had to wait before I could ask him what I wanted to know.

/What's it like? How can you tell if you're in love/

Yami looked as if he didn't know how to answer my question but soon replied very seriously.

(When you're around the person you love your heart starts beating faster and you feel like nothing bad can happen and you'll always be safe. Love isn't an emotion that you can put into words, it's not really an emotion it's instinct but a personalized instinct because everyone falls in love differently and everyone expresses it differently. As for your second question, I can't answer it. Love is not something that can be sensed just felt. Love is so complicated that most people don't realize it's there until it's to late and the one that they realized that they loved is out of reach. Like back in Egypt, I never realized how much I loved or depended on my father until he wasn't there for me. But back on the subject, why do you ask?) I was amazed with Yami's answer; he had never mentioned anything about his past, especially his father. But I could have sworn that Yami looked as he was holding back tears when he brought up his father.

/Because…/ We were in our room now. It was small and only meant for one bed but we somehow managed to fit two in it. The one on the left was a white metal bed frame with black sheets and a black dresser at the foot of it, this was Yami's bed. The other was a black metal frame with white sheets and a white dresser, this one was mine. I lied down on my bed and signaled for Yami to come lay next to me. As he lied down, I finished what I had started saying only moments ago.

/Because, I think I love you too. / Before he could say anything I kissed him, but this time it was _I_ who requested entrance into _his _mouth. He gladly granted me my wish and I began to explore every crevice of his mouth with my tongue. After a moment I pulled out my tongue and finally granted my yami the entrance he had been begging for since the arcade.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: are you happy now Yu-gi-ah 2.0? WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT THE KISSING! Anyway, I hope you liked this chappie cause most of it is added on from what I originally wrote.

Well I should go type the next chappie before inuyasha comes on. ;p


	9. Foreplay

WRANING: YAOI LEMON, THIS IS WHERE IT STARTS GETTING DIRTY. Those with weak stomachs should not read (okay I went overboard with that last part!)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Yuugi mind link/

(Yami mind link)

**Untold Love**

**Chapter 9- Foreplay**

**Yami's POV**

'He tastes so sweet, I wish this could last forever but when he figures out my secret he'll never talk to me again!' I was enjoying this a lot but in the pit of my stomach I knew it would never last. I decided to make the most of the moment at hand.

I slipped my hands up Yuugi's black tank top and outlined his perfectly built body. I started playing with his nipples which caused Yuugi to make a noise somewhere between a giggle and a moan. We separated do to lack of oxygen and I started to take off Yuugi's shirt and apparently wanting more Yuugi started to take off my pants! XD Once we were done with that we switched and he took off my shirt while I fought with his leather pants. Finally we lay there in our socks and I had on my boxers.

I leaned over and started nibbling on my lights ear, which I could tell he liked by his exasperated breath. This was my first time so it was a great relief to know that I was doing something right. I crawled on top of him and started sucking on his neck as he finally rid me of my boxers. He arched his back giving me more neck to suck on and a little bit more pleasure for the both of us. My hands wandered down to chest and I started drawing and writing things on his pale white skin, I soon stopped using my fingers and started using my tongue. Suddenly Yuugi pulled me back up to his face and kissed me as he rolled us over so he was on top of me. He lay flat on top of me and started to run his soft hands through my silky hair. XD

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/A: I change my mind, I think I'll wait a while before I post chapter 10. I'm aware that this chappie is super short but I wanted to split the lemon into two POV's so I want 5 reviews before I post the next chappie, got it! p


	10. powdered jelly donut

Warning: yaoi lemon (means male on male action)

A/N: that was for all you dumb people that didn't take time to read the first warning

"Taking"

'Thoughts'

/Yuugi mind link/

(Yami mind link)

**Untold Love**

**Chapter 10- Powdered Jelly Donut**

**Yuugi's POV**

His hair felt so soft, as soft as his lips.

'Speaking of lips…' I thought before I attacked Yami's lips with my own. We immediately parted our lips waiting for the other and after a grueling moment Yami finally entered my mouth. Instinctively, our tongues began fighting for dominance. Of course Yami being the gentleman he is, let me win which was no fun. As I celebrated my bitter victory over Yami I became aware of what I was doing from the waist down. My erection had become fully hard and I hard started crashing it into Yami's. I did it again and Yami suddenly let out a moan that could have been heard down the hall, even through the kiss.

/ Are you ready Pharaoh/ I would have used my voice but I couldn't bring myself to end the kiss. It took Yami a moment to answer but when he did I could understand why.

(As long… as I'm… with you… I'm ready… for anything! ) Even through the mind link he had to speak between gasps. He also, no matter what he was doing, had a monotone voice. This was the first time he had ever not had composure through the link. No matter how hard he tried to cover it up I could hear the want and need in his voice. This made my even more anxious to be inside him.

I separated our lips after I came to a lack of air. He looked at me and all I did was shove three of my fingers into his mouth. I could feel his tongue running along and between my fingers and almost took my fingers out so I could start kissing him again but stopped myself. I finally did remove my fingers from his mouth and I leaned down inches from his face and whispered against his lips, "This will hurt."

With that I kissed him and plunged one finger into his entrance at the same time, hoping that the kiss would keep his mind from the pain. I was wrong, not two seconds after I kissed him did he pull from me and scream in pain. Even though I saw my dark half in pain I continued to move my finger around inside of him, hitting sensitive areas making him moan. This pattern continued though the other two fingers but within a few moments of me entering my third finger he got used to the feeling and went back to his exasperated breathing and occasional moan. After I felt I had tortured him enough with my fingers I removed them and set myself up to enter him.

I looked down at the teen beneath me and for a moment was lost in his pools of crimson as he looked up at me. I was pulled from my wonderland when I saw Yami lean up and whisper against my lips:

"I want you inside me!" With that he closed the gap between our lips and then lay back down with a face that told me he would do anything to be with me right now. I looked at him and then without any notice plunged into him! At first all I could register was Yami's screams of pain but in a split second I regained composure and started to thrust into him then I would pull back and thrust again. Over and over again I continued, encouraged with every moan that escaped Yami's lips. As we approached our climax I realized just what I was doing.

'I guess, no matter what I tell myself, I love him. He is the dark to my light, I am the good to his evil. He is the yin to my yang!' With that thought in my head I released into the perfection beneath me followed moments later by the release of Yami. 'He is flawless, perfect, in every sense of the word.'

I exited Yami and lay down next to him. I cuddled into his tone chest and listened to his heartbeat calmly slow down. We were a whole now. Dark had met light and merged with it, good and evil had settled their differences. The only thing that didn't chance was that he was still my yin and I was still his yang, two different people, one mutual feeling.

/ Yami/

(What light?)

/ I think I love you/ With that said, I fell asleep in my other half's arms and the last thing I saw before I did was his beautiful smile. We were finally a whole and NO ONE could change that!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: this chappie is longer because I kinda wrote it as I was typing it. Basically, don't get used to it! C( 

Oh and earth to fallen angel that speech sucked, I typed it like 5 times and I still couldn't capture the emotion!

Sorry it took so long to update, I think my teachers knew about this because this week was homework central


	11. True Feelings

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yuugi mind link/

(Yami mind link)

**Untold Love**

**Chapter 11- True Feelings**

**Writer's POV**

Yuugi woke up in his darks muscular arms a couple of hours later. He rolled over to look at his Yami only to find him still asleep. 'Oh Ra is he beautiful when he sleeps" Yuugi decided not to wake the sleeping dark as he looked so at peace.

Yuugi, being the neat-freak he is, immediately started to pick up the randomly thrown clothes getting heated flashbacks of the twos earlier events. After ridding the floor of the forever tainted clothes, Yuugi removed his socks and threw everything into the hamper. As the small teen opened the door to his bedroom to go take a shower he heard rustling coming from behind him. He turned around to see his dark sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Glad to see you up Keeper"

"Yeah, me too. But I feel like I have a hangover." His walked over, smirked, and kissed Yuugi on the forehead. "What's with the nickname?" he asked as he looked down to the smaller teen.

"I don't know, I just thought it was cute!" Yuugi smiled one of his famous smiles and walked out the door to take a shower. A second later his head reappeared in the doorway. "Yami could you take off your socks and throw them in the hamper?" Another famous smile and he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuugi was standing in the shower, the hot water falling all over him. He was humming and had his eyes closed so he was naturally scared when he felt Yami's muscular arms around his waist. But as soon as he realized who had him captive he calmed down.

"You scared me Keeper" Yuugi said as he turned around to see his darker half smiling at him.

"I'm sorry my dear Treasure." He smiled wider before pulling Yuugi into a warm embrace.

"And why Treasure?" Yuugi said into Yami's chest.

"Well, I'm your Keeper right? So you are the Treasure that I keep. It just makes sense!"

Yuugi looked up and smiled meaning that he liked the nickname and was fine with the reasoning behind it. He leaned up so seal the deal with a kiss. Even if Yami had just given him his nickname the teen still would have kissed him. He looked so vulnerable as he stood there letting the water hit him.

(Yuugi?)

/What Keeper/

( I think I love you too)

That was all that was said. They stood there for a minute, in each others arms, gazing into the others eyes. No more needed to be said, the two were content with each others presence so much that even if they had wanted to talk, they wouldn't have known what to say. Yuugi thought to himself, never taking his eyes off of Yami's, about how he had noticed how much he really needed the dark in his arms. His nickname did make sense because, promise or no promise, oath or no oath, he knew that Yami would never hurt him and he would never ever leave him!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay I am so so so so so so sorry that this is so late but I had homework and my mom made me clean the house and truth be told im supposed to be doing my homework right now and if my mom knew I was doing this instead of it she would so kill me! Anyway im bored and I still have 3 hours before I go to bed im going to ramble at you yay !

Anyway im sorry if the last chapter was confusing I so didn't mean that but like I said I made it up as I typed! Oh and im not sure how the whole face to face or not face to face thing works. Oh wait I just checked something. Okay, yay, I screwed up but hey how can you expect me to get everything right, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, IM GOING TO SCREW A FEW THINGS UP :p.

Anyway I want to know how many people like my story! So im holding a poll ill list the questions and you can answer them in your reviews

#1.) On a scale of 1 to 10 what is my story?

#2.) What can I improve on?

#3.) What do you like?

#4.) Im thinking of doing a setoXjoey fic but im not sure, what do you think?

#5.) I am currently WRITING a fruits basket, Yuki X Kyo franfic and I wanted to know if any of you would read it!

This is not a question but I have to put this in here. My friend, _yami kitten411_ is planning on putting up a story for inuyasha, I can't remember what its called but if you would check it out sometime that would be awesome

I realize that there is probably some rule saying I can't do that but she did it on hers and besides she said if I didn't type that she would kill me. Im serious, she had I gun to my head, I was scared!

Im kidding, I had you going there didn't I? Come on, you know you believed me. Well I have to do my homework now, im already failing the damn class.

by the way the title of the last chapter, powdered jelly donut, is my code name for awesome yaoi lemon so that way we can talk about this crap at school and no one knows what im saying, not like they listen to me anyway


	12. Nice Asses

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yuugi's mind link/

(Yami's mind link)

**Untold Love **

**Chapter 12- Nice Asses**

**Writer's POV**

Yami woke up to his light's annoying dark magician alarm clock. This time it was his turn to soak up the sight of his other half sleeping peacefully. "He's soooo cute!" whispered Yami. The dark stared at the sleeping teen for a moment more before being caught up in his thoughts. 'He finally knows and accepts my feelings. I couldn't have ever imagined him returning them!' After a few minutes of thinking so hard that Yami had to stop in fear of permanently damaging his brain, Yami decided to wake up his sleeping Treasure.

"What?" Yuugi said sheepishly.

"It's time to get up Treasure."

"But I don't want to get up; I'm still tired from yesterday." Yuugi pulled the sheets up over his face and immediately began to fall asleep.

"Come on Yuugi, we get to wear whatever we want to school today, remember?" Yami sat back down on the bed and removed the sheet from over Yuugi's face.

"Oh, okay. I'll get up on one condition!" Yuugi turned his sleepy face into a twisted smirk. "I get to choose what you wear and of course vise versa."

"Fair enough. Come on lets get dressed." The two walked over to the opposite's dresser and began to rummage through them. Neither could see the smile on the others face. "Okay, what did you pick?" both teens turned around full of anticipation. To both of their astonishments, they were holding up the same outfit: a pair of Daisy Duke Cut-off jeans and a tight tank top, a white one for Yuugi and black for Yami.

"What's with the shorts?" both spoke at the same time with a hint of confusion in their voices.

"I have to be able to see your nice ass." Again both spoke at the same time; this time with I taste of obviousness.

"You think I have a nice butt, really?" Yuugi asked as he began the devilish task of staring at his our rear end. Yami simply looked at Yuugi with a smirk on his face; all those hours at the gym were worth it anyway.

"Yes. It's a very cute ass if you ask me." Yami smiled as he saw the blush crawl across Yuugi's face.

"Thanks." Yuugi whispered while starting to blush harder. "Come on lets get dressed!"

With that the two got dressed not yet hit with the obstacle ahead of them.

A/N: I'm aware that was short but so are all the other ones so P

Thanks to all of you who answered my questions, the criticism was greatly appreciated.

Well I have a five day break which means, dun dun dun, more time to write and type fanfics, yay. got to go bye!


	13. School, Part 1

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

/Yuugi mind link/

(Yami mind link)

**Untold Love**

**Chapter 13- School, Part 1**

**Writers POV**

Yuugi and Yami walked to school hand in hand the next day, even though the only thing that was going through their heads was a single question, "Do we tell them?"

(Should we tell them?)

/I'm not going to until I calm down/ Yuugi quickly pecked his Keeper on the cheek and smiled. He knew they'd find out eventually, Ra forbid Yuugi couldn't kiss Yami at school, he'd rather die!

(Thanks) the yami smiled. (But I'm not ready to tell them either)

"Maybe we could act like Joey and Seto and act like there is nothing between us." Yuugi flashed his Keeper a fake smile at the fact that he didn't like the thought of not being near Yami.

"That wouldn't work; I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you!" Yami smiled before attacking his Treasure and tickling him till he was at a loss breath.

"Hahahahhahaha……..Keeper stop it!" all of a sudden Yuugi stopped his adorable laughing and stared worriedly into his Keepers eyes.

"What's wrong Treasure?"

"Can we still use our nicknames, I mean, won't they give us away?" Yuugi looked on the verge of tears.

"You're right but let's use them anyway, we'll come up with an excuse later." With that note Yami began to again tickle his small hikari.

The gang was waiting for the two teens under their tree. Yuugi and Yami had decided not to tell their friends about their relationship. Their conversations were cut short as the bell rang just as they arrived.

"Oh crap! Treasure, I have to get to math class and it's half way across the school!"

"What's with the rush? You've never cared before?" Seto was sounding suspicious.

"Mrs. Brandon said if I was late again she'd suspend me! Gotta go Treasure, bye!" Yami pecked his Treasure on the cheek and ran off to class.

"What was that all about?" Ryou was smirking.

"Nothing! Come on, we're late for class!" Yuugi turned away so that no one could see him blush. 'That was close!' Yuugi thought to himself. 'Great Yami, school just started and you already almost blew our cover!'

Lunch was the only time everyone got to see each other and it was the first time Yuugi and Yami had seen each other all day.

"So, 'Kura? Haw many other people did you sleep with over the years?" Ryou seemed to say this with a straight face where as everyone else gagged on their lunch, except 'Kura of course who took it as a routine question.

"Why do you ask?" he actually sounded interested in the subject.

"Well you always say I was your best. I just want to know how many people I'm better than." Again everyone gagged.

"Well, you were my first. Guy I mean, I screwed plenty of women but no one fucks better than my little hikari!" he kissed Ryou on the forehead then went back to his lunch.

"Most you have this conversation out loud, use the damn mind link! You're polluting my poor sisters' mind!" Joey had gotten up and sat next to Serenity and had his hands over her ears. Bakura simply shrugged his shoulders and continued his conversation with his boyfriend.

"So Ryou, how many people am I better than?" Bakura had on an evil smirk as Ryou whispered something in his ear, which was dumb because they should have been using the mind link the whole time but you know those two. "Oh really?" Bakura had on the biggest smirk of his life.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated but im not feeling well so I probably won't go to school which means home alone with the computer and no one to stop me from typing. To make up for the lack of update im planning on finishing the story THIS weekend. The 17 and 18, so give me a review if you love me, if you don't then I will send the army of winged kuribohs to hunt you down and kill you MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SORRY, FEELING A LITTLE CRIMANALLY INSANE RIGHT NOW! Yay, I like fundip


	14. School Part 2

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Yuugi mind link/

(Yami mind link)

**Untold Love**

**Chapter 14- School, Part 2**

**Writer's POV**

Bakura thought some time before speaking again, "So Ryou lost it to me, Joey and Seto lost it to each other, same with Tristan and Serenity, Duke and Anzu sure as hell didn't and we don't _want_to know _who_ they lost it to. That just leaves you two…" Bakura pointed to Yuugi and Yami.

"Just what the hell are you talking about Bakura? I've never lost anything in my entire life, except all those duels against Yami but that doesn't count!" Seto was furious as he always was when he didn't understand something.

"Damn your dumb Seto" Bakura rolled his eyes and thought about whether or not he should tell the blue-eyed brunette what he was talking about.

"Speak up tomb robber!" Yami did not want to have to deal with a mad Seto Kaiba.

"Fine, I was talking about your virginity, if you _must _know!" Bakura smirked at the look on everyone's faces when he said this. Joey was so shocked that his hands fell from his sister's ears.

"What were you talking about?" Serenity was unfazed by the looks on everyone's faces and simply requested the information with a smile on her face.

"Just who lost their virginity to whom." Bakura smirked when he saw the blush on her face and a mumbled oh.

"And what in the hell makes you think that you're right?" Seto thought he had Bakura but nothing gets by Bakura and Seto was soon belittled.

"Well that's a good question. Actually, I mostly guessed but you just told me that I was right." Bakura smirked again seeing the look on Seto's face. "Before you ask me how that told me, I'll tell you so you don't blow up on me. If it wasn't true you would have yelled at me not to mention your face is about as red as a tomato." Everyone laughed except Joey and Seto. "But other than that, I knew because Joey's never had a boyfriend before and the only person he hangs out with is Yuugi and well, we don't know about him. Basically it rolls like this: Ryou just told me, I can't remember that far back, like I said, Joey's never had a boyfriend, you were always to busy with work to get close to anyone, until you started dating Joey, Tristan and Serenity, well Tristan has been in love with Serenity since he met her and that was when he was like ten, he saved it for her, not to mention Joey was too protective of her to let something like that happen.." Bakura was interrupted by Joey's annoying rambling.

"Then how do you know it _has_ happened?" Joey thought he beat Bakura but he never misses a thing.

"You idiot!" Bakura rolled his eyes. "Look at her neck, there's a hickey!"

"No there's not!" Serenity immediately covered the offending hickey with her hand and refused to let her brother see it.

"Tristan…" Joey could tell there was something there if she was covering it up. "I'll give you a three second head start." Tristan looked at him like he was crazy. "Run Tristan, run for your _life_!" Joey had gotten up to be stopped by his boyfriend.

"Calm down mutt! You're over reacting. It was bound to happen sometime." Seto wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and pulled him into a confining hug. A moment later Joey was calm again but still trying to drill holes into Tristan's back with his eyes.

"As I was saying," Bakura began to talk again. "Tristan and Serenity, then you have Duke and Anzu, who never stop sucking face, no offence you guys…"

"None taken." They said at the same time.

"…that just leaves you two." Bakura pointed to Yuugi and Yami. "But you have lost it right?" the boys nodded and continued to eat their lunch hoping that Bakura would not press the matter further.

"So who was it?" Anzu sounded extremely interested. This time the boys simply shook their heads. Other people tried to get them to talk but finally gave up when Bakura spoke up.

"Fine, if you won't willingly tell us, I'll make you." Bakura closed his eyes and muttered something in Egyptian. The boys could tell that Bakura had put a spell on them but Yami was not aware of the type for his magic was more limited than Bakura's. The spell was weak because he had to put it on both of them but it was still strong enough so that they couldn't escape it.

Anzu took notice and was first to question the two. "So who was it?" Anzu seemed pushy. The two waited a moment before taking another bite of their sandwiches. Anzu sighed at this action meaning that they wouldn't say anything but changed her expression when she saw the two boys point to each other and then shrug like this was no big deal.

"Bakura, what did you do to us?" Yami said in his usual monotone voice. He sounded as if there was nothing wrong with the gesture he just made.

"It's an emotion spell; it removes your ability to feel emotions. I picked this spell because I could tell that you were just scared and embarrassed so I thought if I took away your emotions you would spill the beans." Yami simply shrugged and went on eating lunch, same with Yuugi.

It took her a moment but Anzu finally got her composure back. "A-and w-when did that h-happen?" Okay so she didn't have her composure.

The two went on eating lunch not really being fazed by what the answers to the questions were doing to their friends. "If you really must know," Yuugi said, although he was emotionless he still had an attitude. "It happened yesterday." With this said Bakura lost control of the spell and the boys could feel their emotions re-entering their bodies.

No one could speak; the only noise was that of Bakura's laughter in response to Yuugi's answer. The boys had now gotten their emotions back in full swing and the first thing they felt was utter embarrassment, the second was uncontrollable rage beyond anyone's wildest dreams.

"Treasure," Yami said through clenched teeth.

"What Keeper?" Yuugi said as he thought of evil things he could do to Bakura.

"You need to close your eyes!"

"Why's that Keeper?"

"Because I can't let you see what I'm about to do to Bakura!" Yami was having problems restraining himself any longer.

"Oh but Keeper, I want to help!"

"Fine! On three…..three!"

000000000000000000000

A/N: I do believe this is the longest chapter but sorry I couldn't finish this story this weekend, I had a project that I forgot aboutnervous smile now be good little brainwashed minions and review or there will be an army of winged kuribohs. Trust me that's not an empty threat!


	15. Here We Go Again

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yuugi mind link/

(Yami mind link)

**Untold Love **

**Chapter 15- Here We Go Again**

**Writer's POV**

The boys beat the crap of Bakura, but saying that is an understatement. He had to be sent to the hospital with a broken arm and ended up needing a total of 10 stitches in various places including his forehead and both his legs. Like I said, it was an understatement. When asked what happened Bakura simply said he fell out of a tree due to the boys' threats to hurt him even further, if that was possible.

The two teens enjoyed the rest of their school day and walked home with smiles on their faces knowing they didn't have to hide anything from their friends. Jii-chan would be a bit of a problem but that ship would come to pass but for now they needn't worry.

* * *

"Treasure, I think I change my mind about what I said to you in the shower yesterday." The two boys were lying under the sheets of Yuugi's bed.

"What are you talking about Keeper?" Yuugi was playing with Yami's hair, twisting it around his finger and then feeling the silkiness of it between his other fingers. To be truthful it was rather turning Yami on but then again anything his light did made Yami want to hold him.

"I'm talking about when I said I thought I loved you."

Yuugi was at a loss for words. He just looked on the verge of tears for a few minutes but finally composed himself long enough to choke out a single word, "….what?" As if it took up all his strength to whisper that one little word, he closed his eyes and began to curl up inside himself when Yami grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Treasure…. Treasure look at me." Yuugi refused to open his eyes; he wouldn't even react to Yami's hug. "Treasure. Treasure that's not what I meant…"

"Well then what did you mean because that's the only explanation in my head!" Yuugi was yelling at the dark but still wouldn't open his eyes.

Yami leaned over Yuugi and whispered against his ear, "What I meant was I absolutely know I love you." Yuugi rolled over and buried his face into Yami's t-shirt; tears running down and plaguing his pale face. "Yuugi I can't believe you thought I didn't love you. Bakura's magic should have proved to be enough but I understand."

"Keeper, I'm still trying to get used to this and you go and throw me a curve ball like that." Yuugi looked up at his Keeper and smiled through the tears that plagued his face. Yami smiled back and leaned down to kiss the light. Yami licked Yuugi's lips waiting for entrance but Yuugi refused to be at the receiving end of the kiss; he opened his mouth just wide enough to let his tongue dart out and into Yami's mouth.

Yuugi rolled over so he was on his back instead of facing Yami; Yami in turn rolled over so that he was on top of the younger teen.

/Something tells me you're looking forward to a relapse of what happened yesterday. / Yuugi said as he felt Yami grinding his hips into his own.

(What makes you say that? I'm not some sex-greedy freak. Or am I?)

/I don't really care as long as you stay _my_ sex-greedy freak. So if you're sex greedy, are you power greedy too/ Yuugi smirked into the kiss.

(Yes I am. why do you ask?)

/Well if your power greedy too, that means your going to want to be on top/

(Yuugi! I would never… okay, yes I would but it's only fair since you were on top yesterday and my butt still hurts you know.) Yami pulled away for much needed air.

"Well I wasn't going to make a fuss out of it but if you want me to I will." Yuugi giggled while Yami simply shook his head. Yuugi stopped and just watched as Yami shook his head. "Keeper," Yami stopped and Yuugi leaned up pulling him into a friendly yet loving hug. "I'll do anything you want me to if my reward is to see you smile."

* * *

A/N: and thus we end this chappie on a sweet fluffy note. Sorry for the lack of updating but ive been caught up in school and my friends need help with their fanfics and ive just had so much to do and on my mind that I haven't had the will to type. Well ill try to update faster next time, I g2g everyone, bye. –waves goodbye then runs out door before u can hurt her- 


End file.
